La Confesión de Sakura
by AkiraKatou
Summary: ONE SHOT. En el país de Hierro suceden acontecimientos importantes, siendo uno de ellos una confesión de la kunoichi Ninja Médico a cierto shinobi.. ADVS: FIC ANTINARUSAKU y SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


Hola a todos! XD

En vista de lo recientemente acontecido en el manga, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad y me inspiré para realizar este fic ONE SHOT que puede considerarse como CRACK, además de humor y parodia.

**FIC ANTI NARUSAKU. No se trata de parejas. Es una clara parodia a los capítulos 469 y 470 del manga, a ese suceso, por lo tanto tiene SPOILERS. (Abstenerse de leerlo si su gusto es por el NARUSAKU).**

**No tiene intenciones ni de burlarse del fandom de este pairing ni de ningún usuario, sólo de la pareja representada (aunque reconozco que todo puede pasar en el manga y podría llegar a su canonización). Hay un OC que funge como hilo conductor...**

**Quizás si tiene un ligero bashing precisamente a Sakura.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Espero no ofender a nadie con esta mini historia.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

La "Confesión" de Sakura

La nieve cae sobre el país del Hierro, sede en la que se efectuaba la polémica reunión de los Kages, mejor conocida como "KageCon". No muy lejos de allí, en el pueblo, un grupo de ninjas se encuentra reunido, siendo testigo de un suceso muy importante, uno que nunca olvidarían por el resto de sus vidas.

- Naruto. Como acabo de decir, yo te amo.- dijo Sakura.

- CORTENLE. CORTENLE.- exclamó un hombre de estatura promedio, cabello negro y corto con copete, tez blanca, lentes de sol naranja, una playera deportiva a cuadros naranja con rosa, cuya parte trasera tiene las iniciales "NS", pants naranjas y tenis rosas. El sujeto había intervenido en plena "confesión", exasperado por escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?.- preguntó la Ninja médica, irritada y sorprendida por la interrupción como el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué quién soy yo? ¡Me llamo Naoto Sakurai!- se presentó, levantando su brazo.- Y vengo a analizar tu confesión… A ver, explícame… ¿¡Cómo está eso de que te tienes que confesar a un hombre y dos veces en un día?! ¡Eso es un ultraje!

- Es que… ¿Qué no se puede confesar dos veces a un hombre para reafirmar tus sentimientos?

- PUES CLARO QUE NO, MUCHACHITA. Y MÍRATE… ESTÁS VIENDO AL SUELO… Y ESO, DE ACUERDO CON ESO QUE LLAMAN PSICOLOGÍA ES COMO DECIR QUE ESTÁS MINTIENDO…

- ¡Qué!... Pero… pero… ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Déjame terminar mi confesión! ¡Yo y Kiba y Lee san y Sai no venimos aquí para perder nuestro tiempo!

- Kiba y Lee se observan entre sí, confundidos por el comentario de la Ninja médico.

- ¿Vinimos a ver una confesión? ¿Qué no venimos a otra cosa?.- susurró el Inuzuka al experto del taijutsu, extrañado por el argumento de la Haruno.-

- No sé. Pero esto no tiene nada del poder de la juventud. Esperemos qué mas dice Sakura san.- respondió Lee.- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Sai?

- Nada.- respondió Sai.

- ¡Yo sólo estoy nerviosa!.- se excusó Sakura.- ¡Compréndeme!

- Pues te traicionan demasiado esos nervios… Ya, ya, ya. Síguele, pues…- se resignó Naoto Sakurai.- Y por favor, no sigas quedándonos mal…

Naoto Sakurai se aleja a una distancia prudente para seguir observando la escena. Naruto arquea la ceja, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Sakura prosigue con su declaración.

- ¿Y porqué me amas?.- preguntó Naruto.- ¿Porqué ese cambio tan repentino, Sakura chan?

- No me interrumpas. Escúchame. Me estoy confesando. Tengo que concentrarme para que salga bonita.- prosiguió Sakura, intentando hacer un tono de voz "romántico".- Yo… pues no puedo amar a alguien que se la vive pensando en "venganza", "venganza" cada tercer día y es un criminal.- respondió Sakura.

- Oh no.- susurró Naoto Sakurai.- Esto no va nada bien… Otro error… ¿Qué pensará el resto de la población masculina? ¿Y las chicas que piensan que esto es peor que una telenovela o un Shojo?

- No más promesas.- indicó Sakura.- No, no, no… Y… ah sí… No persigas más a Sasuke kun… No, no, no.- canturreó.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor aquí?.- estalló Yamato.- ¿Qué diablos crees que…

Kakashi coloca su brazo para interceptar al usuario de la madera.

- Esto es puro espectáculo.- susurró Kakashi.- Es interesante. Quiero ver la verdad.

- ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasó? ¿De todos los hombres que hay en Konoha porqué de repente?.- dijo Naruto, un poco más molesto.

El rubio recuerda, desde los días en la academia, todas las veces en las que Sakura lo golpeaba, rechazaba sus citas e incluso sus constantes regaños.

- No pasó nada.- indicó Sakura.- Es más… te voy a dar mi listado de "Las mil y un razones de amor para que yo deba caer en los brazos de Naruto Uzumaki".

- CÓRTENLE. CÓRTENLE.- estalló Naoto Sakurai, interponiéndose entre el Ninja hiperactivo y la Ninja Médico.

- ¿Ahora qué hice?.- dijo una molesta Sakura.

- Esto me está molestando.- dijo Naruto.

- Qué pasó, mi chava de cabello rosa… A ver… Repíteme lo que acabas de decir…- insistió Naruto Sakurai.

- ¿Mi listado?.- indicó, mostrando el contenido a Naoto Sakurai.

- ¿Listado? ¿Porqué demonios tienes un listado así? ¿Qué no debiste llamarlo "Las Mil y un razones por las que amo ahora a Naruto Uzumaki?.- preguntó, leyendo su contenido.

- Ehm… ¡Pues sólo externo lo que pienso y ése fue el mejor título que se me ocurrió por las circunstancias!.- respondió, cerrando su puño en son de amenaza.

- Yo sé, muchacha.- dijo, y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la kunoichi.- Eres inteligente pero… demuéstralo, por favor. Aquí pusiste tips para forzar a una mujer amar a un hombre… No dejes tu inteligencia aquí, como no ocurre cuando peleas contra Akatsukis o buscas a "Sasuke kun"… Si sigues diciendo tonterías como ésas, Sakura, tendré que ser mucho más severo contigo.- concluyó, dando una palmada en la cabeza de Sakura, mirándolo con ojos en blanco. El misterioso hombre se aleja de nueva cuenta.- Síganle a lo bueno… y me llevo esto.- dijo, sepultando la hoja debajo de la nieve.

- ¿No que amabas a Sasuke?.- preguntó Naruto, con sospecha, y en ese instante recuerda las mil y un escenas en las que el Uchiha y la Haruno compartían momentos especiales.

Sakura, con un gran esfuerzo mental y físico, se aproxima a Naruto y le da un abrazo. La Ninja medico saca lo que parece ser una fotografía, y la coloca disimuladamente detrás del Ninja hiperactivo de la Hoja.

- CÓRTENLE, CÓRTENLE.- espetó Naoto Sakurai, siendo esta vez su intervención aprobada por los testigos de la escena.

- Qué bueno que ese no soy yo.- susurró Kiba, refiriéndose a no ser él precisamente Naruto en esos momentos.

- AHORA QUÉ QUIERES RECRIMINARME NAOTO SAKURAI.- exclamó Sakura.

- ¡Y todavía te me pones al brinco, muchacha! ¡Qué no ves que al chico lo andas medio abrazando! ¡Y pesan tus importantes encuentros con "Sasuke kun"! ¡A ése si lo abrazaste con amor! ¡Esto parece como si un boxeador de peso completo noqueara a un peso pluma!

- Pero… pero… tartamudeó Sakura, recordando a Sasuke por unos instantes y retoma su "compostura".- ¡Es que hace mucho frío! ¡Tengo que taparme bien si no quiero que luego me de una bronquitis!.- se excusó.

- ¿Tú crees que a tu "hombre" le debes abrazar con una mano a la cintura nada más? ¡Es demasiado frío, como la nieve esta que ves! ¡Yo te he visto abrazar como se da un verdadero abrazo!

- Buen punto.- dijo Naruto, apoyando al misterioso hombre.

- ¡Mira!- indicó Naoto Sakurai.

Naoto Sakurai saca una revista y le muestra a Sakura dos abrazos que ella dio a cierto muchacho atractivo de cabello negro, ojos oscuros cuando ella era una gennin.

- Pues… pues… aquí es frío y era el ambiente lo que me impulsaba a…

- ¿Cuál ambiente? Si es lo del frío… Pues aquí imagínate que estás en el campo rodeada de flores con Naruto… o en un cursi picnic con Naruto… o hasta en la playa con Naruto o lo que tú quieras…

- ¡No puedo con el frío que hace!

- ¿Pero sí puedes imaginarte eso con una fotografía de "Sasuke kun" que tienes en esa mano?.- espetó, arrebatando el retrato, en el cual se aprecia al Uchiha en una posición comprometedora.

- ¿Una foto de Sasuke?.- preguntó Naruto, extrañado.- ¡Lo sabía!. No lo has olvidado. Eso es infidelidad.

- Bueno… bueno… es mi costumbre traer esa foto y… la iba a tirar para que el viento se la llevara y la nieve la sepultara.- dijo Sakura en su defensa.

- A mi me pareció que se inspiraba con ella.- observó Kiba.

- No necesitas ver a Sasuke kun para lograrlo.- indicó Naoto Sakurai.- Ya síguele… Repetimos…

Naoto Sakurai arrebata la foto, con disimulo la arroja al bote de basura más cercano y se aleja de "la pareja".

- Sasuke kun no está…- prosiguió Sakura, empeñada en hacer el abrazo a su manera.- Sasuke kun es un criminal y sigue empeñado en marcar la V de venganza como su palabra favorita… Sasuke kun ha roto mi corazón como una triste canción de amor… Él ya no es mi premio mayor… ahora dejaste de ser mi medalla de plata y te convertiste en la de oro, Naruto… No eres ya tan pequeño y odiado por todos ni siquiera por mi… ahora eres guapo, valiente, sexy, todos te quieren… todo lo que antes era Sasuke kun… Eres tú…

Los ojos de Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, Lee y Naoto Sakurai se ponen cada vez más blancos por cada planteamiento de Sakura, guiándolos a la confusión. Naruto coloca sus brazos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, alejándola de su lado, acompañado de un silencio sepulcral. Sai parece apoyar lo que sucede.

- Vamos, ya deja esas tonterías.- dijo Naruto, finalmente, enojado por ser el "plato de segunda mesa".

Naoto Sakurai brinca, como un portero profesional intentando detener un tiro difícil. Llega ante Naruto y Sakura y se coloca en medio, separándolos con sus respectivos brazos.

- CÓRTEN. CÓRTEN…

- ¡Dije mis razones por las que ya no amo a Sasuke kun!.- se excusó Sakura.

- ¡Ves! ¡No haces más que decir "Sasuke kun", "Sasuke kun", "Sasuke kun"!.- imitó Naoto Sakurai, como niña pequeña.- ¡No anduviste con nadie de tu aldea en todo el rato que "Sasuke kun" no se ha dignado siquiera en aparecerse por ahí!

- Ni a mí me hizo caso. Y eso que Naruto kun no estaba.- dijo Lee, recordando su fracaso en conquistar a la kunoichi.

- ¡No los compares ni al rubio ni al moreno!.- exclamó Naoto Sakurai.- ¡A nadie nos gusta que se nos compare con el supuesto rival! ¡Mucho menos a un hombre!

- ¡Es que el corazón de una mujer cambia como el cielo del otoño!.- espetó Sakura.

La palabra "otoño" retumba en las mentes de todos los presentes.

- ¿El cielo del otoño? ¿Esa frase qué tiene que ver?.- preguntó Yamato.

- Pensé que eso era más de astronomía.- dijo Kiba.

- Y nada romántica.- apoyó Kakashi.- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?

- Unas palomitas para ver el show no estarían mal.- comentó Kiba.

- ¿¡El cielo del otoño!?.- exasperó Naoto Sakurai.- ¡Qué tontería es ésa! ¡Parece que no sabes nada de verdadera poesía romántica! ¡Con eso jamás se convence a un hombre! ¡Declaración barata degrada-mujeres! ¡Ésta vez no hiciste una buena confesión! ¡Mira! ¡Te voy a refrescar la memoria para que la repitas!

Naoto Sakurai con su revista le muestra a Sakura aquella confesión hecha hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Y también aprende de esta muchachita, por Kami!

El individuo muestra a una muchacha de cabello azulado y largo, con ojos blancos, enfrentando a un peligroso Akatsuki y emitiendo las "palabras de amor" a un rubio con bigotes en las mejillas.

- Esto es una confesión, pero la tuya es peor que las que hacen los muchachos escribiendo en los pizarrones de las escuelas un "Te amo".- continuó Naoto Sakurai.- Y la que estás haciendo ahora, no puedo presumírselas ni a mi compañero portero que viste de amarillo con azul que se llama Naoto Hinagashi ni mucho menos a mi hermano Sasubo Sakurai. – sollozó.

- Ese rosinaranja de portero tiene razón… Odio la gente que se miente a sí misma.- dijo Naruto.- Y… ¡Esta vez caché tu mentira, Sakura chan!

Ante las verdades y escepticismo de los Ninjas y portero, Sakura toma una importante decisión.

- Me importa más Sasuke. Lo siento.- concluyó el rubio.

- ¡Qué! ¡Me hiciste perder el tiempo! ¡Yo sólo quería que regresaras a la aldea, Naruto!.- dijo Sakura.

- Bingo.- dijo Kakashi.- Eso quería realmente decir Sakura…

- Pero… fue tu idea, Sakura.- dijo Kiba.- Decir eso…Vamos al grano… Dile que nosotros…

- ¡Tomó Naruto "mi hermosa" confesión muy a la ligera!.- espetó Sakura, ignorando al Inuzuka.- ¡Y estaba dispuesta a dejar mi verdadera felicidad!

- Qué bello mensaje hubiera sido…- comentó Sai.

- Eso no es cierto, Sai. No tiene nada de pasión.- dijo Lee, llevando una mano a la cara, en seña de hartazgo.

- Claro. Con la forma en que te expresaste., Sakura.- dijo Yamato.- Eso me recuerda a que en ese entonces cuando buscábamos a Orochimaru, nunca pensé que hubiera algo "amoroso y hermoso" entre tú y Naruto…

- ¿Te pasó eso de que "se aman" por la mente alguna vez?.- preguntó Kakashi.

- Ni un solo segundo.

- No, no.- dijo Naruto.- Prefiero a Sasuke que a tu broma, Sakura chan. Sé distinguir entre una confesión real y una plástica.

- ¿Fue mentira la confesión después de todo?.- preguntó Naoto Sakurai, al borde del llanto.

La ira de Sakura estalla.

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Kiba, Sai, Lee san! .- ordenó la Ninja Médico.- ¡Me cacharon!

- ¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó Naoto Sakurai.- ¿No piensas rectificar todo lo que dijiste, Sakura? ¿Ni decir una confesión una tercera vez hoy?

- NO, TONTO…- respondió, alterada.- ¡Me congelo aquí!

- ¿Porqué no dijiste casi nada, Sai?.- susurró el Inuzuka.

- No me conviene.- respondió Sai, pensando que quizás después de todo no había sido una buena idea platicar con la kunoichi sobre la promesa y Naruto.

- Qué mal. Pero no podíamos decir lo que sabíamos sin un buena taza de café.- dijo Kakashi.- Para otra ocasión le contaremos todo lo que nos han platicado.

Sakura, Lee, Kiba y Sai se disponen a irse de la aldea.

- Lee san… espera un momento.- dijo Sakura, acercándose al experto del taijutsu.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura san?.- preguntó Lee.

Sakura toma aire.

- Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Estoy aquí para reconquistarte.- indicó, fingiendo un tono seductor.- Ésa es mi… confesión.

- Ya no te creo, Sakura san…- respondió, con reservas.- No son más que palabras vacías…

- Diablos… Entonces… Tendremos un nuevo objetivo… ¡Buscaremos a Sasuke kun!- anunció Sakura.

- ¿Y tengo que hacer eso?.- preguntó Kiba.

- SI. ES UN FAVOR…

- ¿No que ya no lo amabas?

- Baf.- dijo Naoto Sakurai, retirándose, no sin antes llorar.- Me voy… Sakura se fue… ¡Y volvió a mencionar a "Sasuke "kun"!

* * *

Una historia sencilla. Esperemos que el manga sea más claro en los romances. Para eso andan los OC Naoto Sakurai, Naoto Hinagashi y Sasubo Sakurai. XD. Jajajajajajaja

Para cualquier opinión se encuentran los reviews.

Gracias por leer. Cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
